


Irritation

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since breaking up with James and leaving CatCo, Lucy has been...irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritation

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 15 and diverging from canon (obviously). This prompt was voted on by my patrons, and I had a lot of fun with it. :D

* * *

Lucy watches sourly as Supergirl - she scoffs internally at the moniker - has a low conversation with Vasquez. She's only been working back at the DEO a few weeks and has already solved one of National City's greatest mysteries.

It wasn't exactly rocket science once she'd spent more time with Agent Danvers. Alex and Kara were _really_ bad at hiding their relationship with each other. Initially Lucy had thought Supergirl had something going on with Alex romantically, but the faces Alex had made at Lucy's subtle inquiries had quickly corrected that train of thought. Two days was all it had taken to figure out.

Kara Danvers, one of the people she'd been trying to get away from when she'd quit working at CatCo, was Supergirl.

Supergirl, an integral ally to the DEO. Where Lucy now works.

Lucy is irritated, to say the least.

She's been irritated since she had ended things with James. It's aggravating because she should be _furious_. Part of her is - with James.

But Kara?

Lucy struggles not to cross her arms over her chest defensively; her chin tilts up stubbornly of its own volition.

"There a reason you're glaring at my sister?" The curiosity in Alex's voice is tempered with a subtle warning.

Lucy's lips twitch. She respects Alex Danvers. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that James fell in love with her? At this point I'm not sure if it was because of her mild alter ego or the cape. He has a thing for capes."

Alex hums noncommittally. "You liked Kara before, right? I know she really likes you."

"She does?" Lucy asks as her head whips around sharply.

Alex is smirking, one eyebrow hiked up curiously. "For someone that claims to hate my sister…"

"I never said I hate her," Lucy says before she can stop herself. She scowls to cover up her slip and turns away. There's something about Alex's smug grin that makes Lucy want to punch her right in her stupid face.

Supergirl laughs at something Agent Vasquez says, her head angling and making her soft golden hair frame her face just _so_.

Lucy growls in frustration. "I hate superheroes."

"Well, make up your mind. You say you don't hate my sister, but you _do_ hate superheroes. Which is it?"

The amusement in Alex's voice has Lucy calculating her odds of successfully getting a punch off before Agent Danvers can block it. She's rusty from her time at CatCo, and based on what she'd seen in the DEO's training room, Alex Danvers was definitely not. _Dammit._

She grits her teeth.

"Come on Lane, you gonna make me beat it out of you?"

Alex is persistent. Lucy remembers that she has the highest alien recapture rate in the entire facility. One way or another, Alex will get the information she wants. She's incredibly overprotective of her sister, and Lucy doesn't want to admit that she kind of loves that.

Once upon a time Lois had been her biggest hero - but that had been before Lois had forgotten all about her little sister in her quest to save the world with Superman. On an intellectual level Lucy understands that what Lois does is important, but on a personal level…

She just remembers the long years after losing their mother, the long years of a sister that could never remember a birthday and a dad who couldn't look in the eye for fear of remembering her mother.

Respect, and maybe a little envy, pushes her to speak.

"I really like Kara," Lucy says softly. "You know, when I finally figured out why James couldn't love me and who he was in love with - all the anger I'd been carrying with him just...evaporated. Gone."

She doesn't look at Supergirl _or_ Alex as she speaks, instead staring at the rough contours of the cave wall and crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "Kara is really great; sweet, kind, and one of the most generous people I've ever met. Who wouldn't fall for her?"

"She's one of a kind," Alex agrees in an affectionate tone.

Lucy laughs hollowly and looks down at the ground. "Yeah. I guess...I'm just, it's not _cool_ now that I know. I felt better knowing that James had finally stopped chasing after people in capes. At least I could understand that he loved Kara for Kara, but, now? I'm so angry with him and, and, just so _irritated_ with Kara because James isn't going to love her for who she is. His fascination with superheroes is just, no."

She pauses and her throat works. Alex waits patiently at her side.

"Kara deserves better than that," Lucy admits in a low voice. "She's Supergirl, but she's also _so much more than that_. Kara is...wonderful."

Sudden movement catches Lucy's attention, and her eyes widen because Supergirl - Kara - is staring at her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Super hearing," Alex supplies unhelpfully.

Lucy is frozen in place as a few things click into place in her mind. Kara is still staring at her and she can't think about anything other than the fact that maybe she might be kind of a little in love with Kara.

"Good talk," Alex says as she claps Lucy roughly on the back and walks away.

A high pitched noise escapes Lucy's throat. She needs to...go. Somewhere. Anywhere but here.

The training room is empty and proves to not be far enough.

"I'm not with him, you know," Kara's subdued voice says some time later.

Lucy pants and stares at the punching bag in front of her. She can't turn and face Kara, not when she's still all jumbled up inside and so very angry with herself.

"It's none of my business," Lucy says as she adjusts the wraps on her hands.

She can feel the subtle drifts of air as Kara moves. The blue and red are there on the edge of Lucy's periphery, but she ignores them.

"Lucy," Kara chides softly, "it's not like that with James. I mean, I'll admit I had a crush at first, but…"

Lucy's hands clench. She has to force herself loosen them because the urge to punch is back and she really doesn't want to injure herself. A few quick jabs to the bag do little to make the anger dissipate.

"Crushes fade. Mine did when I got to know you. I realized that after James and I talked."

Lucy swallows and tries not to think about exchanging small conversations in the break room, or the awed smiles Kara would send her when she'd stood up to Miss Grant time and time again. It doesn't mean anything, Lucy tells herself.

"You're very important to me, Lucy."

And Lucy can't not look at Kara, because Kara sounds so nervous and ready to bolt and Lucy can't bear to make her go through this. Kara is sweet and kind, and Lucy won't be one of the people that make her feel small.

Kara's blue eyes are watery, but she smiles when their gaze meets.

Lucy's lips twitch up in response, and all at once the knotted tension that she's been holding in her shoulders is gone. "You wanna maybe hang out later today?"

Lucy tries to ignore the way her heart pounds when Kara's smile widens and she looks at Lucy as if she's just won the greatest prize in the world.

"Yes, definitely." Kara blinks and giggles nervously, reaching to adjust glasses that aren't there. She clears her throat. "I mean, uh, what do you wanna do?"

Ideas flood Lucy all at once, and she grins. "It's a surprise. How about I pick you up at eight?"

Pink tinges Kara's cheeks and Lucy thinks that she could get very used to seeing this sort of expression on Kara's face.

"It's a date," Kara says as her cheeks redden further. Despite her obvious nerves she looks Lucy in the eye.

Lucy grins and nods. Kara straightens and waves, exiting the room without further preamble.

The grin remains on Lucy's face for the next fifteen minutes, right up until she's finished dressing after her shower. As she's combing her wet hair, she hears the door to the locker room open.

"If you hurt her, they'll never find your body," Alex says cheerfully as she gathers a change of clothes from her locker.

Lucy can't decide if it's the words or the smile that are more disconcerting. She turns to assure Alex that she won't hurt Kara, but finds herself alone once again.

"So not cool Danvers," Lucy mutters to herself as she casts a wary glance around the locker room.


End file.
